


My Angel

by Baby_destiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_destiel/pseuds/Baby_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Wincheter are both students at Tahoma High in Covington, Washington. Dean is new to the school and needs to meet new people. Dean and Cas both know they are as striaght as a rainbow slinky, so will their paths cross, and change their lives forever? Find out in My Angel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy

Deans Pov  
"DEAN WAKE UP!!!!!" Sam yells pounding on the door.  
I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes so hard I see little white dots behind my eyelids. "Okay, okay I'm up!" I yell halfheartedly back at Sam.  
I groggily trudge over to my bathroom, turn the shower on hot, and strip all my dirty clothes off and throw them into the hamper by the door. Today is my first day of school at Tahoma High. Me, my brother Sam, my uncle Bobby, my aunt Ellen, and my cousin Jo just moved from Lawrence, Kansas, to Covington, Washington to get away from the bad memories in the small town. Bobby and Ellen adopted Sam and I after my mom and dad died in a house fire, so after signing all the legal papers, we decided to move to a place we have never been to. Since my family and I used to travel a lot we have been to mostly every state, but we have never been to Covington so they decided to move us out into the country where being a Romeo lovin' boy could snatch every pretty girls heart up.  
I got out of the shower and toweled my short hair off. I wrap the towel around my bare waist and head over to the somewhat empty closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I decided on my usual AC/DC shirt, which was fashionably worn, a pair of light washed jeans, and dad's old leather jacket. This is one of the only things I have left from my dad, John. After pulling the clothes on, I head back into the bathroom so I can brush my teeth and fix the rats nest I call hair with some sticky hair gel.  
I go out to the kitchen and see my baby brother, Sammy sitting at the counter eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. I smile at the sight of Sam acting like this was just another ordinary day.  
"Hey Sammy, you ready?" I ask, pushing off from my leaning position on the door frame, and walk fully into the small, cluttered kitchen.  
"First of all, don't call me Sammy and yeah lets go" he replies, obviously annoyed, standing up and setting his now empty bowl in the sink.  
"BYE BOBBY, BYE ELLEN!!!" I yell while walking out the front door grabbing the keys to my black '67 Chevy Impala or 'baby' as I call her.  
Sam and I drove to school in silence. And it was definitely not comfortable silence. It was filled with the tension of nervousness and anxiety. Neither Sam or I have ever enjoyed moving to new schools, with all new people. We pull into the parking lot of Tahoma High and park Baby into a space near the front of the school. I hear the roar of another engine nearing the school, so I follow the sound and am met with the sight of a beautiful white '68 Ford Galaxie driving into the lot. The car parked a few cars away from us and 3 people got out. A girl with red hair got out of the passenger seat, then a boy about Sammy's age got out of the back, and finally a cute guy with dark brown sex hair got out of the front. Yes I realize I just identified the guy as cute but it was okay. I am not exactly the straightest straw in the drawer. Ford Galaxie boy was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue tie, black dress pants, and an over-sized tan trench coat, which looked surprisingly looked good on him.  
I start walking towards the boy to ask if he knew where the office was. Once I reach the boy I noticed he had stunningly blue eyes, that took my breath away. "Um hi, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." I said, unable to break the eye contact I was holding with the Blue-Eyed Wonder, "I was wondering if you could show us to the office. We're new, and kinda lost."  
"Yeah I would've remembered you if I had ever met you" the boy said with a wink. "And yeah I could show you to the office. I'm Castiel, and this is my younger sister Anna and my little brother Gabe." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shook Castiel's hand trying to ignore the obvious spark when our hands touched. "Thanks man it means a lot." I say trying my best to sound normal, and unaffected by the touch.  
"So Dean where are ya from?" Castiel asked as we start walking to the office.  
"Well I am from Lawrence, Kansas, but I just moved down here last week with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin." I reply, matching Castiel's steps so we are stepping in sync.  
"Cool." He said opening the door and holding it open for me. I give him a slight nod and walk into the brightly lit office.  
"I will wait here, so I can help you with your schedule," Cas says looking at me with wide eyes and a smile.  
"Okay thanks" I said, smiling back, and walk up to the front desk, where a skinny, blonde woman was typing away at her computer.  
"Hiya, what can I do for ya Hun?" the receptionist asked me, looking at me and pushes her glasses up her nose, to keep them from sliding down.  
"Um hi, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We are new here and need our schedules." I say gesturing to Sam when his name comes up.  
"Okay one second!" She said clacking on her keyboard, and printing up 2 sheets of paper. "Okay here ya go. Oh Castiel and Gabriel will you two be dolls and show these nice boys around? I will give you passes to skip your classes!" She said holding out two blue slips.  
"Sure! Why not?" Castiel says smiling, whilst making my heart flutter to what seems like outer space.  
"Um I guess so" Gabriel says slowly walking to the lady and taking the slip.  
"Come on!!! Lets go!" Castiel says dragging me out of the office. "Thanks Debby!" He calls over his shoulder to thank the receptionist. "Okay let me see your schedule." Cas reaches out to take the white paper out of my hand, causing them to brush and send what seems like electricity up my arm and down my spine.  
Castiel smiles a little to himself, looks down at the paper, and reads, "okay first LA, second Latin, Third Art, Lunch, Fourth Pre Trig., Fifth science, and Sixth Auto Shop. Okay we have first, third, fourth, fifth, and lunch together," Cas says looking up at me excitedly, "Where do you wanna go?" he asks calming down and walking through the hallway.  
"Um I don't really know. What do you recommend?" I say genuinely not knowing where to go, or exactly where there is to go.  
"Lets go to the Library. Barely anyone goes there so we can talk in silence." Cas says while he takes my hand and starts walking hurriedly down the hallway, but drops it quickly.  
This day will be very extraordinary.


	2. Someone Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Gay slurs and swearing in this chapter and some to come.

Dean's Pov

Cas and I make our way down the crowded corridor, following the signs attached to the ceiling reading 'Library', dangling by pieces of chain. We continue on our way, maneuvering through the thick group of people, while getting stares as we accidentally bump into passing students. I repeatedly make eye contact with girls who are looking at me like I'm a piece of dangling meat and they are an Indominus Rex. Constantly they look me up and down and then wink at me, and I think Cas noticed too because he stiffened slightly and looked down at his feet.

We finally reached the doors that led into the library and were about to enter them, when a big muscled guy stepped in front of them and crossed his arms. He was tall, but not as tall as me. He had ginger hair and a menacing look in his eyes.

"'Sup Queer. This your new Boy Toy, or just a guy you want to fuck?" The guy asks with a smirk playing on his lips.

" Lucifer, can you please move. I'm not in the mood today," Cas say quietly, almost timidly, while staring at the ground again, and tugging at a loose string from the sleeve of his over-sized sweater.

"What was that bitch? I didn't quite hear you. It almost sounded like you said to stop. And of course you know not to do that from the last time you did. Isn't that right boys?" Lucifer asks over his shoulder to the other two bulky guys behind him, and all they did was chuckle in response.

All Cas does is stand there and doesn't do anything, except for scrunch his eyes close and act like he is just waiting for the blow of a punch to connect with his face. I've already had enough of this guy for the rest of my life, so I'm not surprised when I feel angry words leave my mouth.

"What makes you think you can talk to him like that? He's a fucking human for god's sake! And obviously a much better one than you, for that matter. Come on Cas, lets get outta here," I say grabbing Cas' forearm and turning away.

"Excuse me?" I hear the block head behind me say, "What did you just say to me?"

" Well I practically said that you were a shit bag of a human being. Might have been a little over the top, but I mean, don't facts keep this world spinnin' round?" I ask raising an eyebrow at the bully.

Lucifer is fuming at this point. He is extremely mad, and is showing it. If it was possible his ears would have had steam coming out of them, and his hair would've been on fire. He then comes at me, and does the stupidest thing possible. He throws a punch at me. I catch his fist in my hand and twist his arm backwards.

"Listen dude. I don't want any trouble, so just leave me and Cas alone and we will leave you and your buffoons alone too. Also, don't ever try and punch me again, because I will seriously mess you up. Now get out of my face before I make you," and with that I shove Lucifer forward and watch him scurry away, with his minions following closely behind.

"Cas? Cas! Hey!" I say putting my hand on his shoulder and ducking my head down slightly to look into his blue eyes. " Are you okay?"

I watch as Cas' eyes flick up to mine, and see that he was slowly falling apart inside. His breaths are coming in short, rapid puffs. I then realize that Cas is having a panic attack. Both of his hands reach up and rake through his hair multiple times, making it stand in even crazier positions than before. Slowly I reach up and take his hands in mine and lower them from his hair, to in between us. I try and catch his line of eyesight, and when I do I see tears threatening to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Shh. It's alright Cas. I won't ever let that guy, or anyone ever hurt you again. I promise," I say as I wrap my arms around Cas' shoulders and put his head to my chest, just over my heart so he can feel the steady beat of it. I heard that was supposed to help people when they are panicking, okay!

Slowly I feel Cas wrap his arms around my middle, hugging back softly. Once I feel Cas' breathing slow down, I pull away and look around. There was no one in the hallways, having dispersed into the classrooms once the bell had chimed over the intercom.

"You alright?" I ask putting my hand on his arm, and taking a small step towards him.

"Yeah, I guess. Lucifer has been bullying me since the seventh grade, and constantly beats me up. I guess the thought of him doing the same to you gave me anxiety and caused me to panic. Sorry for the scare," Castiel says looking anywhere but in my eyes, and playing with that string on his sleeve again. A nervous tick I presume.

"Weren't you going to show me something before we were rudely interrupted?" I say trying to get Cas' mind off of the whole Lucifer subject.

"Yeah. Yeah, lets go," he replies starting off towards the library doors.

***

Cas and I walk into the library and I am immediately overwhelmed by the smell of old paper and the distant smell of perfume coming from where the librarian is perched behind the desk. Cas makes a beeline for the back of the library, weaving in and out of various shelves filled with books. Evidently I followed, not knowing exactly how to navigate the huge room.

We turn the corner of a jam-packed shelf and reveal a corner that is absolutely amazing. There is multiple beanbags spread all over the black shaggy rug, and a few side tables with small lamps sat atop of them. There is also a couch-bookshelf thing pressed against the far wall, stuffed with books, venturing from Hemingway to Dickens to Shakespeare, and a few authors I don't recognize. 

I walk over to the couch and crouch down so I can see all of the choices. I run my index finger over the spines of multiple books, some I have read before, some I have desired to read, and some I have never heard of before. Slowly but surly I slide "Macbeth" out of the row of plays written by Shakespeare and other authors. 

"Do you enjoy Shakespeare?" I hear Cas ask from beside me.

I look over and see him sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, and holding an open copy of "Emma" by Jane Austen in his hands. He is looking down at his book but I can tell he is very interested in my answer.

"He is one of my favorite authors. He adds so much emotion and passion into his books and it really moves me. Macbeth is claimed to be one of his darkest and powerful works to be written, so I find that is one of my favorite works from him," I reply, still looking at the side of Castiel's head. I realize that when he reads his eyes scrunch up, almost like he is confused at the printed ink on the pages.

"He is a very talented writer. I enjoyed "A Midsummer Night's Dream" it was very well written and humorous," Cas replies, finally making eye contact with me and smiles a little.

"So I'm guessing you like Jane Austen?" I ask, gesturing to the open book in his hands, and examine his face, wanting to memorize how he looks right here. The window behind him shining natural light on his face, making his golden skin and cobalt eyes glow. He smiles widely again and nods enthusiastically.

"She is my favorite. I love her style of writing and the subject of the books she does write. She is someone I have always wanted to grow up and be like. I feel like I can really connect to her, even though I have never met her you know? I admire her. She is absolutely amazing," He says admiringly.

I just smile at Cas and look at him. How can it be that a guy this amazing lives in such a small town, and I got the chance to meet him and befriend him. Maybe I look at Cas the way he looks at Jane. Someone he can connect with. Someone he admires. Someone who is absolutely amazing.

I am so screwed.


End file.
